Perla
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Ella es una pirámide, pero con él, es sólo un grano de arena. Ella era un huracán, pero ahora ella es sólo una ráfaga de viento. Ella fue imparable como una avalancha, pero ahora está enterrada en lo profundo. Alice quiere ayudar a Victoria para que no se convierta en una concha de si misma, ella es una Perla. Todos humanos, OOC, Rat-M por tema fuerte.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo que Jasper fuera mío pero él y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editorial. La historia está inspirada en la canción de Katy Perry pero la escribí yo (La historia) por lo tanto es mía y de nadie más.

Esta historia tiene una dedicatoria especial a aquellas mujeres que como dice la canción en algún momento fueron conchas y les quitaron su luz pero que hoy por hoy son unas Perlas que brillan con luz propia.

**Pearl**

"_Ella podría ser una Estatua de la Libertad _

_Ella podría ser una Juana de Arco _

_Pero él tiene miedo de la luz en el interior de su _

_Así que la mantiene en la oscuridad"_

Alice caminaba entre la multitud de Nueva York como un ente libre, la gente allí solía moverse en masa, todos impulsados por el mismo motor con el mismo ritmo acelerado, pero ella no, ella los miraba con curiosidad y pena, sentía pena por ellos que no disfrutaban plenamente de las maravillas que los rodeaban en el hermoso Central Park, se sentó en una banca apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando cómo filtraba la luz del sol primaveral entre las ramas del árbol que le daba sombra. Respiró profundo y luego se enderezó y tomó la bolsa que contenía su almuerzo, le gustaba comer en el parque, en libertad, en contacto con la naturaleza.

Se dispuso a comer y a su entretenimiento diario mientras lo hacía, observar a las personas que la rodeaban, detallarlos e imaginar sus vidas, cuando su mirada se posó en una chica de cabellos rojos sentada en la banca frente a ella, se emocionó al reconocerla, habían sido inseparables en la secundaria, luego la vida la había obligado a dejar atrás muchas cosas, entre esas su amista con la pelirroja que ahora volvía a encontrar.

-¡¿Victoria?!- Gritó emocionada tomando sus cosas a la carrera y atravesándose en el camino de mucha gente que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Victoria!- volvió a gritar ahora convencida de que si era su amiga a pesar de los enormes lentes oscuros que cubrían parte de su cara.

Alice odiaba los lentes oscuros, en especial los grandes, le hacían recordar las peores épocas de su vida.

-¡Vic!- gritó una vez más y esta vez su amiga volteó, los benditos lentes no le dejaron ver bien la expresión de Victoria al verla pero vio una pequeña y momentánea sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-Alice- susurró pareciendo un poco aliviada.

Alice soltó las cosas que en la carrera había tomado en brazos rápidamente, las lanzó en el banco junto a su amiga, y tomándola de las manos la hizo levantarse y la abrazó fuertemente, escuchó una ligera queja de dolor y esto le pareció extraño por lo que decidió mantenerse alerta, la soltó y le sonrió alegremente para disimular la preocupación. Vicky en cambio bajó la cabeza como si sintiera vergüenza.

-Vicky, es alucinante verte aquí. ¿Te mudaste a Nueva York?- le preguntó muy atenta a la actitud de su amiga.

Victoria por su lado miraba a sus alrededores, no quería que su querida amiga Alice se diera cuenta de lo mala amiga que era ella, él debía tardar un poco más para que le diera tiempo de despachar a Alice sin ser grosera.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Alice, no sabía que te habías mudado acá, te fuiste del pueblo como quien huye del diablo, sin despedirte de nadie, que pensé que no querías saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de mi- respiró profundo y continuó un poco nerviosa- Estoy aquí con mi prometido, él tenía asuntos que atender aquí y lo convencí de que me gustaría ver cosas para la boda aquí- dijo muy quedamente.

Alice suspiró al recordar su pueblo natal Forks, de 3.120 habitantes aproximadamente, recordando también el motivo de su salida de allí.

-Sé que debía despedirme de ti, pero aquella vida no era vida y no podía darle oportunidad de retenerme- dijo ausentemente mirando a la gente pasar.

-¿Retenerte? ¿De quién hablas Alice?- pregunto Victoria con un nudo en la garganta ¿Sería posible que Alice también…? Detalló los delicados y hermosos rasgos de su amiga, todo lo que ella no era, ella era exuberante y llamativa, "él" se lo repetía sin cesar.

-El hastío, el dolor, el cansancio, llámalo como quieras, pero todo eso me retenía, la vida en Forks no era mi felicidad- respondió Alice enigmáticamente.

-Lo sé, a veces yo también pienso en huir, pero…- dejó la frase a medias y volteó asustada mirando a sus alrededores, siempre que hablaba de esa manera tenía la sensación de que "él" la escuchaba y luego lo pagaría muy caro.

Alice no pasó su actitud por alto y sus alarmas que tenían ya rato sonando no podían seguir siendo ignoradas.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pareces tan asustada?- Alice se sentía tan identificada con el modo de actuar de Victoria que le dolió el corazón de pensar que su amiga estaba pasando por el infierno que una vez ella vivió.

-Nada es solo que…- No sabía que decir, estaba tan nerviosa que no se le ocurría nada- ¿Tú no venías a almorzar?- Cambiar de tema fue lo único que se le ocurrió para no responder a las preguntas de Alice.

La pelinegra le miró con sospecha pero decidió seguirle la corriente, conocía de primera mano lo que era no poder hablar abiertamente de lo que sucedía por miedo.

-Bueno sí, ¿Quieres un sándwich? Siempre traigo de más porque mi novio suele venir cada vez que puede a hacerme compañía o les doy a los indigentes que siempre andan por aquí.

-Tienes novio…- susurró Victoria pensativamente. Si "él" se enteraba se volvería loco, de hecho no podía ni enterarse de que Alice estaba en esta ciudad.

Eso le recordó que "él" podía llegar en cualquier momento y no podía ver a Alice aquí, miró el reloj y calculó que le quedaba una escasa media hora antes de que fuera a buscarla, aquí la había dejado y aquí la vendría a buscar, ella no podía moverse de allí y tenía que hacer que Alice se fuera pronto, además también tenía que rezar para que él jamás se enterara del paradero de Alice y de que ella se la había encontrado.

-Uff…. Que tarde ¿No se acabó ya la hora de almuerzo?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Alice miró su propio reloj y sonrió.

-En realidad, ya estoy libre... ya terminé mis clases y hoy es mi día libre en la cafetería donde trabajo, estoy haciendo un curso de cocina- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, qué bueno Alice! Ese siempre fue tu sueño- dijo esta vez alegrándose verdaderamente de la felicidad de su amiga.

-A tu prometido… ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es del pueblo?- pregunto Alice volviendo a insistir en el tema.

Por su parte a Victoria esa pregunta la puso más nerviosa, no quería mentirle a Alice, ella siempre había sabido cuando mentía, pero decir la verdad la avergonzaba, la hacía sentirse la peor amiga del mundo.

-Él no… Es nuevo en el pueblo…- se estaba inventando una historia cuando tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente antes de que un freesbee le pegara en la cara pero no pudo evitar al Golden Retriver que venía tras el freesbee y se abalanzó sobre ella, con el impacto sus lentes oscuros se movieron a un lado lo que dejó a la vista un gran moretón junto al ojo y en parte del pómulo, aunque estaba disimulado con maquillaje era imposible no verlo y esa marca hizo a Alice revivir un infierno.

Victoria estaba asustada, trató de acomodar los lentes lo más rápido posible pero su amiga no la dejó, tomó su mano y la apartó, bajando junto a esta los abominables lentes oscuros…

-Yo me caí en la ducha…- Explicó Victoria tratando de encubrir la verdad.

-No mientas- fue la seca respuesta de Alice.

-No, no miento…- dijo poniéndose los lentes nuevamente, ésta vez Alice se lo permitió porque sabía la vergüenza que daba mostrar esas marcas.

El dueño del perro se acercó a ellas y se disculpó y ambas lo despacharon de inmediato diciéndole que no se preocupara, el hombre miró intensamente a Victoria pero al ver que las mujeres estaban en su propio mundo desistió.

-De verdad Alice yo me caí…- continuó explicando la pelirroja nerviosamente.

-Me pegué al abrir la puerta, me agaché y me golpeé sin querer con la mesa, me quedé dormida en el sofá y me caí, soy tan tonta que fui a entrar y no me di cuenta que era una puerta de vidrio, miles de excusas donde tú misma eres la tonta que no se fija, miles de excusas que yo conozco porque también las usé- le dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Victoria no pudo contestar nada y bajó la cabeza para mirar sus manos que se retorcían en su regazo.

-Vicky, debes dejar a ese hombre- le aconsejó Alice tomándola de la mano.

-Él me ama Alice, de verdad lo hace, es solo que a veces yo soy una inútil y lo saco de sus casillas, pero no volverá a pasar, él me lo prometió, de verdad esta vez fue mi culpa- le justificó con desesperación y con la voz quebrada.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Vicky, es solo suya y hasta que tú no te des cuenta de eso él va a seguir dominando tu vida.

-No sabes de que hablas Alice, tu vida siempre ha sido perfecta, todos te aman y nunca has tenido que llenar los zapatos de nadie- Victoria estaba levantando la voz y la gente que pasaba se les quedaba mirando- Nunca has tenido que llenar los zapatos de nadie porque él siempre te quiso a ti- dijo a voz en llanto para acto seguido taparse la cara con las manos y desatar un llanto desesperado.

Alice sintió que su sangre se enfriaba en las venas, el miedo estaba asentándose en su estómago, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y la voz se le trabo en la garganta.

-James- susurró con la poca voz que logró sacar.

Victoria levantó la cabeza asustada y vio para los lados, al mirar a Alice y el miedo que su rostro reflejaba lo comprendió todo y supo que Alice también lo había comprendido.

-Alice perdóname, no debería estar con tu ex, éramos amigas cuando estuviste con él y yo debí respetarlo, es que lo amaba desde siempre.

Las palabras de Victoria sacaron a Alice de su estupor y se alteró.

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte solo por eso Victoria?- preguntó perdiendo la calma-¡James te maltrata como lo hizo conmigo!- le estaba alzando la voz y Victoria la miraba asombrada-Vicky- respiró profundo intentando calmarse- Tú eres un huracán de energía, eres una avalancha, tú eres luz y él está asustado de lo que puedes llegar a ser por eso busca apagarte, hizo lo mismo conmigo, tienes razón al decir que no deberías estar con él, pero no por mí sino por ti misma. Eres una pirámide y él te ha convertido en un grano de arena. No puedes dejar que él siga haciéndote esto Victoria.

Su amiga la miró dudosa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y a dónde iría? Él no me dejará irme así de fácil.

-No te pediré que lo denuncies si yo misma no lo hice y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho porque así no habría podido hacerte daño, pero puedo ofrecerte asilo, estoy a punto de mudarme con mi novio y mi departamento quedará libre dentro de poco.

-No puedo Alice, no lo dejaré- dijo tratando de sonar firme-Él me ama y yo lo amo, pondré todo de mi parte, trataré de ser mejor y cuando nos casemos las cosas irán mejor porque ahí no tendré que hacer las cosas como tú las hacías ya que ustedes no llegaron a vivir eso así tendré más oportunidad.

-¿Él te habla de mí?- preguntó Alice con voz temblorosa.

-Pues le gustan las cosas como tú las hacías y yo tengo que hacerlas igual, es normal…- dijo no muy convencida.

-Victoria…- susurró Alice tomándole la mano.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo una voz que hizo que a ambas les temblara hasta las raíces del cabello.

Levantaron la cabeza y James estaba ante ellas mirándolas con expresión indescifrable, pero Alice estaba asustada porque James la había conseguido y Victoria porque presentía que esto no podía ser nada bueno.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo James con voz ronca y como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de lanzársele encima.

Pero lejos de mostrarle lo asustada que estaba Alice se levantó del banco y alzando altaneramente la barbilla le miró mientras se paraba delante de Victoria, protegiéndola.

James sonrió malévolamente, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo lascivamente, ella se estremeció con asco pero no apartó la mirada.

-Aléjate de nosotras, James- dijo lo más firme que pudo.

-No, querida palomita, no me alejaré de ti ahora que te he encontrado- su voz le causaba escalofríos pero los ignoró, debía enfrentarlo, debía superar su miedo.

-No me llames así- pidió ella con voz temblorosa- Ahora mismo vas a dar media vuelta e irte del parque, de la ciudad… vete a infierno- le dijo con decisión.

-Eres muy lista para esconderte, ni el mejor detective pudo nunca dar con tu paradero…- En ese momento Victoria se levantó y James la miró con furia- ¡Tú lo sabías maldita perra! Me lo ocultaste para que te mantuviera en mi cama, calentando el lugar de mi Alice, mientras ella no estaba, me las vas a pagar- dijo James olvidándose de Alice por un momento y apartándola tomó a Victoria de un brazo con fuerza.

-Yo no sabía James… Yo no sabía- repetía Victoria con voz ahogada.

-Suéltala James- dijo Alice acercándose a ellos y James aprovechó la cercanía para tomarla de la cintura con su mano libre y pegarla a su cuerpo, soltando su aliento en el rostro de Alice.

Alice levantó la vista y observó aquellas facciones de las que se había enamorado hace años, ese apuesto rostro que ella había anhelado tocar y acariciar y que cuando lo hizo se sintió como en el cielo, pero también era el mismo rostro que se transformaba con la violencia de sus actos, un ángel y un demonio en una misma persona.

-Suéltanos James o no respondo por mis actos- le advirtió Alice.

-¿Vas a gritar palomita?- dijo sardónicamente.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más Alice levantó la pierna con fuerza para impactarla en la entrepierna de James que las soltó a ambas y se encogió en el sitio con las manos entre las piernas y la cara roja.

-Ese movimiento se lo enseñé yo- dijo orgullosamente otra voz y cuando Alice volteó consiguió a su novio Jasper con su uniforme de policía que la miraba admirado.

-Jasper- dijo Alice mientras iba hacia el policía.

Ella corrió a sus brazos y allí él la recibió envolviéndola con cariño, besó su cabeza y ella levantó la mirada, ambos se miraron durante un momento, como si hablaran entre ellos de esa manera, él asintió, deshicieron su abrazo para encontrarse a Victoria junto a James, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo, sirviéndole de apoyo.

Alice se sintió decepcionada y traicionada, ella las defendió a ambas, le dio a Victoria una oportunidad de escape y ella no la tomó, ayudando a James demostró que quería seguir a su lado, sufriendo sus maltratos físicos y psicológicos.

James pasó su mirada de Alice a Jasper hasta sus manos unidas, los miró con desprecio, era violento pero no estúpido.

-Buenas tardes caballero- dijo Jasper sarcásticamente al decir la última palabra. Su rabia bullía por dentro pero la mantenía controlada- ¿Sabía que si la señorita aquí presente decide denunciarlo podría detenerlo por acoso?- dijo muy tranquilamente.

-No es necesario oficial, era solo un reencuentro de viejos amigos con inesperadas reacciones- dijo Victoria mirando a Alice suplicante.

-Victoria…- comenzó Alice.

-James y yo nos regresamos a Forks, que seas feliz Alice- dijo Victoria abrazándose a James y éste miró a Alice y Jasper con rabia y luego sonrió sardónicamente.

-Nos volveremos a ver, palomita- dijo James provocadoramente.

Alice tuvo que apretar la mano de Jasper y pararse delante de él para que no fuera tras James.

-Vámonos de aquí, Alice- dijo Jasper que sin soltar a Alice fue al banco y recogió las cosas de ella y esta vio cómo dejaba una tarjeta con sus números telefónicos en el bolso de Victoria.

Él le guiño un ojo y ella volteó y sonrió tristemente mirando a su amiga.

-Adiós Vicky- dijo Alice de lejos y la pelirroja bajó la cabeza mientras sostenía a James que no apartaba sus ojos de la menuda figura de Alice.

Jasper y Alice se alejaron por el camino del parque tomados de la mano, ella temblaba como una hoja al viento y él también temblaba pero de rabia e impotencia por haberse conseguido al tipo que tanto daño le hizo a su Alice y no haber podido hacerle pagar el daño que le hizo hace tanto tiempo a su amor.

Tres años tuvieron que pasar para que Alice aceptara su cercanía, tres años desde que la conoció en aquel Curso de Defensa Personal que como novato le correspondía impartir en la Estación de Policías, tuvo que ser condenadamente paciente con ella, le gustaba y por aquel miedo en sus ojos sabía que debía enseñarle bien, para que estuviera segura de que nadie le volvería a hacer daño nunca, en aquel entonces él no sabía qué le había pasado.

Y luego tuvo que esperar un año más para que ella lo aceptara como su novio y luego otro año para que aceptara irse a vivir con él, ese tipo le había hecho mucho daño y no aceptaría que se lo volviera a hacer.

-Puedo pedir transferencia a otra ciudad, me han dicho que San Francisco es un hermoso lugar para vivir- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ese tipo ahora sabía en qué ciudad estaba ella y no descansaría hasta saber su dirección, teléfono, lugar de trabajo, todo de ella y él no la haría pasar por eso y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-¿No estás contento aquí?- preguntó Alice extrañada- Es tu ciudad Jazz.

-Alice sé que tienes ganas de huir y no te dejaré ir sola a ninguna parte- le explicó.

Ella se detuvo e hizo que él también lo hiciera, se paró delante de él, levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de huir Jazz, pero no lo haré, no le dejaré intimidarme ni dominar mi vida nuevamente, huir de aquí solo sería seguir evadiéndolo y tengo que enfrentarlo- le explicó mirándolo a los ojos con decisión.

-No lo enfrentarás sola- se sentía orgulloso de ella, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado- Yo estoy contigo en las buenas y las malas- le aseguró.

Ella sonrió brillantemente, con esa sonrisa que era suya, ella se la había regalado cuando Jasper la ayudó a recuperarla.

-No esperaba menos, oficial- dijo ella pícaramente para luego besarlo.

Al otro lado del parque, donde se habían quedado Victoria y James, ella lo ayudó a sentarse mientras se recuperaba del golpe que le dio Alice en la entrepierna.

Ella se recriminaba mentalmente por no haber despachado a Alice rápidamente, estaba segura que ahora sería ella la que pagaría.

James no le habló, no dijo ni una palabra, cuando se recuperó se puso de pie y la tomó violentamente del brazo arrastrándola prácticamente.

El rostro de James como siempre que estaba molesto era una total cara de póker, no había expresión en su rostro, solo la furia y la determinación en sus ojos, nada más.

Cuando se cruzaban con otras personas él disimulaba el agarre en su brazo, pasándole la mano por la cintura. Victoria estaba aterrorizada, él pensaba que ella siempre supo el paradero de Alice y que no se lo había dicho por su beneficio y él la haría pagar.

Era una estúpida, debía despachar a Alice apenas la vio, pero ahora no había nada que hacer sino aguantar.

Entraron al hotel donde estaban hospedando y allí él ni se molestó en disimular, los que los veían se apartaban asustados y mirándola a ella con lástima, ella odiaba la lástima.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, James la lanzó con violencia contra el sofá.

-Eres una perra, tú sabias donde estaba ella y no me lo dijiste para llenar su lugar, no eres ella y nunca lo serás, eres muy llamativa y escandalosa comparada con su etérea belleza- decía mientras sacaba el cinturón y comenzaba a golpearla con él- No eres ella y nunca lo serás puta barata…- repetía James sin parar.

Victoria recuperó la conciencia no sabía después de cuanto tiempo, escuchaba el agua en la ducha correr, tosió y descubrió que al toser escupía sangre, eso la asustó, intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Se sentía paralizada de la cintura para abajo.

James la había golpeado antes, varias veces, más de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos, pero nunca había sido tan brutal y nunca la había dejado inconsciente y tirada, él por lo general se arrepentía en cuanto su furia se apagaba, la abrazaba, le pedía perdón y le prometía que no se repetiría… incluso lloraba con ella.

Pero en la mente de Victoria no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de él mientras la golpeaba.

"No eres ella y nunca lo serás"

Siempre le había comparado con Alice pero no de esa manera y ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que él no la amaba a ella, siempre había sido Alice y él le había hecho esto a Alice, por eso ella huyó y su amiga hoy le dio oportunidades de escapar y muy estúpidamente ella había decidido quedarse con James.

Se le escapó un sollozo pero se obligó a callar los siguientes cuando James dejo de cantar en la ducha y la llamó cariñosamente.

-¿Vicky?- ese hombre estaba loco.

Ella como pudo se arrastró hasta donde había caído tirado su bolso para buscar el celular y llamar a Emergencias, no dejaría que este hombre le volviera a poner una mano encima ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer.

Mientras buscaba el móvil su mano tropezó con una tarjeta de visita con las siglas NYPD el nombre de Jasper Withlock y un número telefónico.

Ella recordó que Alice había llamado por ese nombre al policía que ella supuso era su novio por cómo se abrazaron.

Consiguió el móvil y marcó los números con el corazón en la boca, James seguía cantando en la ducha como si momentos antes no la hubiese golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-Withlock- fue la contestación que le dieron al atender desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Soy la amiga de Alice- dijo ella con dificultad-The Surrey Hotel, Park Av. Habitación 229.

-¿Eres Victoria?- preguntó dudoso

-Si, por favor ayúdame… Trae ambulancia- logró decir antes de que James le arrancara el teléfono y lo lanzara contra una pared.

-¿Qué haces estúpida?- preguntó colérico.

Ella alcanzó una lima de uñas metálica que siempre tenía en su bolso y la empuñó decididamente.

-No me harás más daño- dijo escupiendo más sangre.

El sonrió burlonamente y se abalanzó sobre ella para golpearla con furia.

.

.

.

Jasper escuchó la voz de la mujer en el otro lado de la línea y su sangre se enfrió.

Estaba con Alice en el apartamento que pronto seria de ellos, los actuales apartamentos de ambos eran muy pequeños para los dos y en el caso del de ella era un residencia en la que no permitían el acceso a hombres.

Por lo que habían buscado un sitio que fuera de ambos, dar ese paso los emocionaba a ambos, sobre todo a él le garantizaba que se había ganado la total confianza de Alice. Para ella no era fácil, había sido muy joven cuando paso por todo lo que el malnacido ese le hizo pasar y la marcó para siempre.

Estaban sentados en el suelo del departamento vacío con la espalda contra la pared que estaba frente a la ventana, ella se recostaba de su hombro y llevaban rato de esa manera, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos cuando había sonado el teléfono de Jasper.

Cuando preguntó si era Victoria, puesto que Alice le había contado lo que había pasado en el parque la joven se puso alerta.

En el momento en que se cortó la línea Jasper se puso en movimiento, llamó por celular solicitando refuerzos ya que no podía atender la situación solo y aprovechó de solicitar la ambulancia, la llamada se había cortado tan violentamente que temió que el tipo la hubiese descubierto llamando.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras ignorando las solicitudes de Alice de que le explicara que estaba pasando con su amiga.

Entró en la patrulla por el lado de copiloto pasándose al lado del conductor por dentro, no se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba con él hasta que escuchó el portazo.

-No puedes ir conmigo Alice, bájate- le pidió con desesperación.

-Es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla de nuevo- grito ella obstinadamente.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te quedarás en el auto hasta que yo sepa que pasa… no me arriesgaré a que ese tipo te ponga un dedo encima. ¿Entendido?- preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

-Prométeme que harás todo por salvar a Victoria- pidió ella poniendo du mano sobre la de Jasper que estaba en la palanca de cambios.

-Lo prometo- dijo él mirándola a los ojos por un instante y luego arrancó la patrulla con las luces y sirenas sonando.

Jasper llegó al hotel al mismo tiempo que otra de las patrullas, con sus compañeros como respaldo dejó a Alice en su patrulla encerrada y entró al recinto con la pistola en mano, preguntó por los huéspedes de la habitación 229 y les informaron que ambos estaban en la habitación, pidió que les abrieran la habitación y el gerente subió con ellos, el señor no paraba de preguntar qué sucedía pero ninguno les dijo nada.

El gerente abrió la puerta y el horror los paralizó a todos.

James estaba sobre Victoria, golpeándola aunque no con mucha fuerza, lo único reconocible de la mujer era el pelo rojo pero con todo y eso el cabello estaba sucio, lleno de sangre y enmarañado.

Ella empuñaba con fuerza algo que parecía pegado a cara de James y había sangre, mucha sangre alrededor de ellos.

Jasper entró corriendo y apartó al hombre de un empujón, este se resistió y Jasper aprovechó de golpearlo un par de veces en la cara y luego golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo para dejarlo inconsciente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que Victoria empuñaba estaba clavado en el ojo de su atacante.

Sus compañeros estaban tratando de atender a la mujer que gritaba histéricamente y no los dejaba acercarse a ella.

-Davis, encárgate de sacar la basura- le dijo a uno de los policías refiriéndose a James.

-Veré si ella me deja atenderla… ¿Qué pasa con esa ambulancia?-preguntó.

-Viene en camino inspector- respondió el otro policía.

Jasper se acercó a Victoria que seguía gritando.

-Victoria- llamó extendiendo la manos hacia adelante- está todo bien, no pasa nada, ya James está lejos de usted.

Pero nada la hacía reaccionar, los de la ambulancia entraron y con mucha paciencia lograron colocarle un sedante y desde allí todo se hizo más fácil.

Jasper se quedó junto a Victoria en todo momento, hasta que bajaron y consiguió a Alice en la recepción del hotel donde muchos huéspedes estaban reunidos para presenciar el show, sus compañeros habían bajado a James momentos antes pero no lo trasladarían a la estación puesto que estaba herido y necesitaba atención médica, una segunda ambulancia estaba por llegar para atenderlo, mientras tanto ese malnacido tendría escolta policial en todo momento.

Alice insistió en irse al hospital con su amiga en la ambulancia y él solo pudo darle un casto beso antes de que se fuera, tenía que encargarse de la basura primero.

.

.

.

Alice estaba sentada en el banco de Central Park donde hace tres meses se había reencontrado con su amiga Victoria, miraba a las personas que pasaban por allí y se imaginaba sus vidas.

Sintió que alguien ocupaba el sitio a su lado y cuando volteó consiguió a una muy diferente Victoria, todavía su rostro mostraba secuelas de aquel horrible día, su nariz había tenido que ser reconstruida y acababan de hacerle la segunda operación en uno de sus ojos ya que James casi se lo había sacado a golpes.

Pero ella ya no se ocultaba detrás de unas horribles gafas oscuras, cuando la gente la miraba ella los ignoraba, no le importaba lo que pensaran de su rostro, tenía el autoestima muy bajo a pesar de las terapias a las que Alice le había hecho ir.

Todavía le quedaba un proceso de curación demasiado largo y Alice no pensaba dejarla sola, ella había pasado por lo mismo y sabía lo que le costaría a Victoria recuperar un poco de aquella vibrante personalidad que la identificaba.

Un freesbee voló hacia ellas y aterrizó en el banco entre ambas, un perro Golden Retriver corrió hacia ellas para tomarlo, pero se detuvo a olerlas, mientras olisqueaba a Victoria movió la cola como si estuviera feliz y ella sorprendentemente se inclinó un poco para acariciarlo.

-Cometa- llamo una voz masculina y Alice recordó que aquel día hace tres meses ese mismo perro había llegado tras el mismo freesbee que fue lo que descubrió para ella la cara amoratada de su amiga- Lo siento, Cometa es muy sociable- dijo el hombre moreno y apuesto que les sonreía.

-Soy Laurent- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Victoria haciendo que ella se encogiera.

Alice suspiró, conocía ese miedo a cualquier hombre que acercara demasiado, ella se estiró y tomó la mano del hombre.

-Soy Alice y ella mi amiga Victoria- La pelirroja la miró con reproche de que hubiese dicho su nombre.

Laurent las miró a ambas y sonrió con un poco de decepción mirando hacia Victoria.

Alice pidió disculpas con la mirada y Victoria los ignoraba acariciando cariñosamente al perro.

-Debemos irnos ya Victoria- dijo Alice mirando su reloj, les tocaba cita con el terapeuta.

El hombre agarró al perro y le sonrió a Victoria

-Nos vemos pronto- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella lo miró asustada a lo que él frunció el ceño.

Victoria se encogió de tal forma que casi podía esconderse detrás de Alice a pesar de que esta era unos cuantos centímetros más pequeña que ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Alice muy quedamente.

.

.

.

Un año después Victoria caminaba hacia su auto en la salida de un centro comercial cargada de bolsas, Jasper le había pedido que lo ayudara a organizar una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Alice donde él le haría la propuesta.

-Eh Victoria- escucho que la llamaban y volteó.

Era su amigo Laurent, ella lo había dejado acercarse por causa de su mascota Cometa la cual parecía adorarla y a ella también le encantaba esa perrita, había hecho una amistad poco a poco.

Laurent llegó a ella y la saludó con una sonrisa, le quitó varias bolsas de las manos y caminó junto a ella.

-¿Todo listo para la sorpresa?- le preguntó alegremente.

-Casi, creo que Alice sospecha algo o por lo menos una parte- dijo Victoria preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jasper le dijo que irían a cenar esa noche y que se pusiera un bonito y elegante vestido, ayer me llamó histérica porque no conseguía el vestido perfecto para "ese momento" así lo llamó- le explicó mientras llegaban junto a su auto abría la maleta para depositar sus compras.

-¿Sospecha de la propuesta?- preguntó Laurent a lo que ella asintió.

-Ella a veces hace ese tipo de cosas, aunque es obvio que lo sospeche, Jasper le ha dado tiempo para superar todos sus miedos pero está desesperado porque ella lleve su anillo en el dedo, casi se lo pide apenas se mudaron juntos.

-A veces los hombres debemos ser pacientes para conseguir que la mujer que queremos nos acepte- dijo mirándola significativamente.

Esto la puso nerviosa y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Laurent yo no…- comenzó a decir.

-Lo sé- él interrumpió sus excusas- Solo quiero que no olvides que esperaré por ti lo que haga falta, hasta que estés lista para compartir tu vida con alguien que sepa apreciarte como mujer.

Ella respiró profundo y no pensó en lo que iba a hacer hasta que lo hizo, él era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que solo tuvo que subirse un poco.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de él, fue un beso dulce.

Laurent estaba paralizado, no se esperaba esto de ella, para cuando pudo reaccionar y poner sus manos en la cintura de ella ya se había separado.

-Un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento por tu paciencia, creo que es lo máximo que puedo darte por ahora Laurent- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, había un poco de tristeza en su voz que él no entendía.

Él se atrevió a poner su mano en su mejilla para levantarle la mirada.

-¿Por qué esa tristeza? Yo con eso he sido feliz y me da ánimos para seguir esperando.

-Quisiera poder darte más Laurent, quisiera poder ser libre totalmente de los fantasmas de mi pasado para recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, lo que me has ayudado sin saberlo- le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-No me debes nada Victoria, lo que me des no quiero que sea como pago por algo o como una obligación, sino porque es lo que quieres darme porque me quieres a mí- le dijo con voz decepcionada al entender que ese beso fue como una recompensa por su paciencia.

-No es así Laurent, no es que me sienta obligada, es que sé lo que me gustaría pero aún no me siento lista para nada más- le explicó con vehemencia, rogando que él la comprendiera.

Laurent suspiró y la abrazó por la cintura, bajó su cabeza y la apoyo el hombro de ella.

-Poco a poco Victoria, poco a poco le haremos honor a tu nombre- dijo en un susurro y ella dubitativamente pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él y lo abrazó.

Todo iba calzando en su lugar, James hacia nueve meses que había sido juzgado y transferido a una cárcel lejos de Nueva York, había perdido el ojo donde ella le clavó la lima de uñas, un pequeño precio que pagó por todo el daño que les hizo a Alice y a ella.

Alice terminó su curso de cocina con honores y estaba trabajando en un reconocido restaurante de la ciudad, Jasper trabajaba incansablemente para su próximo ascenso que le permitiría pasar más tiempo con Alice en casa, esperaba que todo saliera perfecto en la fiesta de cumpleaños/compromiso entre ellos.

Y ella poco a poco estaba recuperándose y retomando sus ilusiones en la vida, además contaba con el apoyo de este hombre que la abrazaba y con el cual se sentía protegida, esperaba pronto poder vivir a plenitud lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por él sin miedo a nada.

Nunca más seria una concha, ella era una Perla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de Autora:** Hace tiempo al escuchar la canción Pearl de Katy Perry y leer su traducción se me vino esta idea a la mente, lo escribo como un homenaje a las mujeres que alguna vez han vivido la situación de maltrato de género y como concientización, de manera que las que lean esto sepan que no podemos permitir que nadie apague nuestra luz.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a mis betas betzacosta y Ginegine, por su apoyo, sugerencias y toques especiales en este One-shot. Las adoro!


End file.
